Cubegz (film)
''Cubegz ''is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Cumega Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Based on the series of the same name, it is the third full-length feature film in the Cubegzfilm series and is the 44th Geo LTD. feature film. It was directed by Geo G. and co-directed by Jamie Breuer, with a screenplay written by Keith Lango, Brian Lynch, J. Stewart Burns. The film is a reboot of the Geo film series and is the origin story of the Geo series. In this film, Gree formulates a scheme which involves overtaking Basopolis as well as the rest of the world, and Geo and Reo reunite with their adoptive mother Claire and their uncle Kinder to avert Gree's plan. Original voices from the series—James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong and Dee Bradley Baker—all reprised their respective roles in the film, with Ariel Winter replacing Mae Whitman as Claire. Guest performances include George Lopez as Uncle Kinder, Bill Hader as Rigo, Jonah Hill as Eric, and Alan Tudyk as Willy. The film was released on October 4, 2013 to generally positive reviews, and grossed $463 million on a budget of $383 million. A sequel to this film, titled Geo 2, was released in 2015, and another film, titled Geo 3, is set for release in 2018. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Michael Wildshill revealed in 2006 that he was developing a "Geo, Reo, Claire Jones feature film idea," but he has yet to pitch the idea. In June 2009, Geo LTD. announced a new animated feature film based on the Geo series is being developed, with Geo G. directing the film under the working title The Geo Movie but was changed to Geo: The Untold Story of a Yellow Creature to avoid confusion with Geo Movie (2000). In August 2009, it was announced that Brian Lynch would be writing the script. In February 2010, David Stinnett announced that he would be the co-producer of the film. In March, Geo LTD. announced that the new film will be neither a sequel or prequel, thus making this installment a reboot of the Geo film franchise. On May 6, 2010, it was announced that James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Mae Whitman, Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, and Dee Bradley Baker are reprising their roles from the series. In September 2010, George Lopez, Bill Hader, Jonah Hill, and Alan Tudyk were cast in the film. In August 2011, Mae Whitman, the voice of Claire, left the film as she was busy on other projects. It was later announced in February 2012 that Ariel Winter would replace Whitman as Claire. Winter would later become the current voice of Claire since 2013. Music On November 6, 2012, it was announced that John Powell would compose the music for the film. Release Geo was originally planned for release on December 5, 2012, but the release was moved up to May 10, 2013, with Zane the Cool Kid taking its place. In April 2012, Geo LTD. announced that the film would be pushed back to a October 4, 2013 release, taking over The Graffiti Brothers' release date while Geo's former May 2013 release date was taken by Dot Box 3. The Graffiti Brothers was later released on May 16, 2014. The film's first trailer was released on February 21, 2013, the second trailer was released on April 26, 2013. Universal and Geo LTD. announced the film's post-production conversion to 3D on September 9, 2013. It was the first Geo film to be rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "mild rude humor". At the time of the release of Geo, the distribution deal between Universal and Geo LTD. was set to expire with the release of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 in 2014. The end result of the contentious negotiations between Universal and Geo LTD. was viewed to depend heavily on how Geo performed at the box office. If successful, the film would have given Universal leverage in its negotiations for a new contract to distribute Geo LTD's films. A failure would have allowed Geo LTD. to argue that Universal could not produce non-Illumination Entertainment films. The film was accompanied by the short Dino Treasure Hunt for its theatrical and home media releases. Marketing On October 4, 2013, McDonald's released ten toys in Happy Meals to promote the film. A video game based on the film, titled Geo, was developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision, released on October 1, 2013 for PlayStation 3, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, PC, iOS, and Android. Home media Geo ''was released on Digital HD on January 28, 2014, and was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D in the United States on February 18, 2014 and the United Kingdom on March 22, 2014. A special "Really Yellow Edition" also include a limited edition Geo plush and a collectible 3D Geo photo. It was accompanied by the short animated film, ''Yellow Quest. Reception Critical response Geo has received generally positive reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 64% based on reviews from 104 critics, with an average rating of 9.8/10, giving it "Certified Fresh" status. The site's consensus reads: "Geo is the #1 movie in America for kids, teens and adults." It holds a 74% on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews". It holds a 8.4 on the Internet Movie Database. Common Sense Media rated this film on for ages 6 and up and giving this film a 5 stars out of 5 quoting that "This film is fun and will give laughter to the whole family." Box office The film grossed $83,831,391 on it's opening day, with a combined total of $36,874,164 for it's opening weekend, being released in 4,167 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Gravity, Grace Unplugged, and Runner Runner in the United States. It grossed a total of $463,634,953 worldwide, making the film a box office success. It is the fifth highest-grossing 2013 animated film (behind Despicable Me 2, Monsters University, Frozen, and The Croods). Soundtrack Coming soon! Sequels Coming soon! Category:2010s Category:2013 Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Reboot films Category:Cubegz (film) Category:Cubegz (series) Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Cumega Animation